


Xanlas

by FireEmblemFanGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And he has two sisters, Getting Together, Inigo is chrom’s kid, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, lucina and a twin sister, the fam getting you and your crush together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFanGirl/pseuds/FireEmblemFanGirl
Summary: I ship Xanlas very hard and wrote this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.





	Xanlas

He was alone in the mess hall. Xander sighed. He had only recently realized the deep feelings of romance he held for Laslow. The other man was his retainer and had a tendency to flirt with women. Xander kept these feelings to himself for quite some time hoping they would disappear on their own. They did the exact opposite. The feelings only grew stronger. Xander was now completely head over heels for his retainer. “Something troubling you Lord Xander?” He turned at the voice to see Melody, who was Laslow’s twin sister and a retainer to Corrin. “Thank you for your concern Melody but I am perfectly alright.” Melody gave him a sceptical look. “If you’ll pardon me my Lord but I can tell that you’re lying. I only wish to help if you’ll let me.” Xander but his lip and let out another sigh before speaking. “ I don’t know how you can help me.” Melody smiled. “You’d be surprised. Lazzy has had really.... dramatic problems in the past that I’ve been able to help him with, so maybe I will be able to help you.” She gave him one last smile before turning to leave the mess hall. Xander thought for a bit before calling out. “Melody!” She turned to face him once more. “Yes milord?” He took a breath then began to speak. “You were correct. There is something bothering me and perhaps you can be of assistance.” She gave him a smile so similar to Laslow’s before speaking. “I will help in any way I can.” Xander took a minute to gather his thoughts. “I....need advice on romance.” She grinned. “Who’s the lucky girl?” “...there is no girl.” Melody’s face morphed into an understanding expression. “You like another man but you don’t know if he likes men.” “... yes” Xander felt strangely calm for someone who had just come out to the sister of the man who he loved so dearly. “May I ask who the subject of your affections is?” Xander could not help the blush that coated his cheeks. “Y-your brother.” She grinned widely letting out a squeal. “What is it?” Xander inquired. “I happen to know for a fact that Lazzy likes you too and is just to scared to tell you!” Xander blushed very deeply at her words. “W-what!? S-surly you are jesting.” Melody looked st him with an uncharacteristicly serious expression. “Laslow is bi. He is just more enclosed about liking men because he encountered homophobia when we were kids. Our sister nearly killed the noble who spoke to him in such a way.” Xander went silent. “I-I need to find Laslow.” “Good Luck confessing!” Melody called from behind him. Xander found Laslow in the training grounds with Odin. He realized right away that the two were deep in conversation. “....and I know I don’t normally speak in normal language but I’m serious. What’s wrong cuz?” Laslow was silent for a few moments. “Love my dear cousin. I fear I’ve fallen for one who is unattainable.” Odin glanced away from Laslow and took notice of Xander entering. “Ah! Lord Xander! Is there something you require on this fine night?!” Xander chuckled. “I need to speak with Laslow if you don’t mind.” “Of course my lord!” With a nod to his cousin Odin left the training grounds. “What do you require of me milord?” Laslow asked with his ever present smile. “I simply wished to speak with you Laslow.” “About what milord?” Asked Laslow with a confused smile. “This.” Was all Xander said before kissing Laslow. At first Laslow froze under his touch, burnt quickly melted into the kiss and even moved to deepen it. When they parted Laslow’s face was bright red. “M-milord I-“ “-I love you!” Xander exclaimed cutting Laslow off. Laslow was quiet for a few seconds before hugging Xander. “I love you too milord.” “Just Xander, please.” Xander said softly. “Xander... I love you.” Laslow moves to kiss Xander again. An action that was easily returned. Little did they know two figures were watching from the shadows. Melody turned to look at her cousin. “Well Owain, I dare say we ought to go now.” She recived a grin from the other. “Agreed. We’ll need to write and inform Lucina of this.” Melody hummed. “I’m also planning on telling mother and father.” Xander smiles at his lover “Laslow I-“ “-Inigo.” “Pardon?” Xander have his lover a confused look. “Inigo. It’s my real name.” Xander smiled. There may still be things to learn about Inigo, but for now this was enough.


End file.
